uji x nyali x diHHS
by Kumoru-Kun
Summary: cerita dimulai ketika Gon dkk berangkat sekolah jam 3 pagi karena sebuah kesalahan teknis, Sampai ada yang memutuskan untuk uji nyali. Bagaimana kelanjutanya? Monggo dibaca.. Pokoknya ini adalah Fic gaje yang akan menggentayangi anda Huahahaha.. uhuk uhuk *Keselek batu kali..* LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Nama Author : Kumi Kuruta

Usia : Privasi dong! Ye.. kepo deh ah! (Ngapain dicantumkan usia kalau gitu -_-*)

Warning : OOC, OOT, AU, Abal, GajeBa, Typo dan masih banyak Kekurangan lainnya.

Catatan : Sampai Kapanpun Hunter x Hunter itu milik Yoshihiro Togashi! Jadi jangan Tuntut Author yang masih dibawah umur ini.. ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan saja, tidak untuk merubah sifat masing masing karakter Hunter x Hunter.. *Puppy Eyes* (Dilindes Becak)

Catatan 2 : Mungkin Horrornya di Chapter 2 atau 3, Semua tokoh utamanya laki laki, Ada Horor ada Humor tapi kalo gak horor dan gak Humor maafin aja yaa.. karena ini fanfic Horror Humor Pertama Author Huhuhu.. Author terharu.. *Nangis* (Author gila ini, Abaikan) mendingan dibaca aja..

**Don't Like? Don't Read, RnR Please.. Please!**

**Anak dibawah umur, jangan baca! Nanti mimpi buruk selama 6 tahun (Gak nyadar diri)**

**Untuk yang masih nekat mau baca fic paling mengerikan didunia ini, Author hanya bisa mengucapkan ~Happy Reading~**

**o****oO****O****Oo****o**

**Kehidupan abstrak dan Ide gila.**

Di suatu pagi yang, Hmm.. belum bisa dipastikan cerah atau mendung karena masih gelap, terlihat suatu kehidupan abstrak (Emangnya lukisan) Ya.. tokoh utama kita yaitu Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio masih tertidur dengan gaya tidur yang Ehmm.. abstrak (Abstrak aja semua, sekalian mukanya pada abstrak biar serasi) Gon tertidur dengan merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya Oh iya dia juga bawa pancingannya! Dan ayamnya setia menemani tidurnya (Tunggu, Ayam?), Killua tidur di kasur super empuk dan lega dengan jutaan kotak ChocoRobo (Lebay) menghiasi kamar dan kasurnya, Kurapika tidur di Sofa ruang tamunya dengan wajah tertutup buku dan tangan memegang buku (Rajin banget nih orang baca buku dua sekaligus), dan Pak guru kita JENG JENG JENG JENG Pak Leorio tidur di kasur sederhana tapi gaya tidurnya gak sederhana, Kaki di atas kepala dibawah, alas kepala bukannya bantal malah koper, mendengkur, ileran lagi, Hiiiiiiiiihhh... *Author mandangin leorio dan berencana meledakan kamar tidurnya dengan nuklir*

Tiba tiba ayam yang dipelihara sama gon (Dan dibawa Tidur bareng) loncat dari kasur –Entah Kenapa(?)- dan langsung tepar lagi *Author digoreng sama ayamnya* Loh jadinya Author goreng dong? Bukan ayam goreng? (Abaikan!) ayam itu pun manjat ke jendela kamar Gon dan mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela.. Apaan sih ayam ini? Kan jendelanya Gon udah Author tutup dan kunci pake gembok Kapal pesiar(?)

Audience : "Woy! Author gece kek! Kalau tokoh utamanya kagak bangun bangun gimana mau mulai ceritanya?" Audience pun ngoceh.

Author : "Suka suka gua lah! Gua Author nya! Ini kan fic gua" Author dan Audience bales balesan ngoceh.

Audiance : "Keamanan! Usir Author gila ini! Buang jauh jauh!" Audience kesel.

Satpam : "Siap! Ada saya semua amann" Satpam nya sok jadi pahlawan.

Author : "Woyy.. lepasin! eh! Lepasin dong" ditarik keluar sama satpamnya.

Satpam : "Selamat Tinggal author gila, gaje dan garing" ngelempar Author.

Author : "Audience yang durhakaaa..!" author teriak teriak waktu dilempar kelaut sama tuh satpam, (Author Ditarik paksa, dibuang, terus ditinggalin *Huaa.. #NangisCeritanya* Author merenung, memandangi nasib, kedinginan dilaut, gak bisa berenang, tenggelam, dan akhirnya musnah ditelan laut *Audience seneng liat Author diBully*)

Audience : "Nah, sekarang ayo kita lanjukan! Author gila dan gaje itu udah gak ada!" Seneng ngambil alih fic ini.

Setelah ayam jabrik Gon yang memang jabriknya Wow! Gak kalah sama Gon itu keluar jendela, diapun menggonggong eh! Salah maksudnya berkokok "Kukuruyuk.. Kukuruyuk.. Kuuuk.. Kuuuk.. Kuuuk.. *Macet kasetnya*" ayam jabriknya Gon yang rambutnya mirip saya majikannya itupun mengeluarkan suara cetar membahana badainya yang terdengar dari sabang sampai merauke dan membangunkan para tokoh utama kita. Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Karena mengetahui suara tersebut adalah suara ayamnya si Gon mereka pun langsung menutup telinga mereka agar tidak pengang.

Killua (Dikamarnya) : "Aduuh.. si Jibrak(Nama Ayamnya Gon) ganggu gua lagi mimpi indah aja hu-uh!" Killua Marah + kesel.

Kurapika (Dikamarnya) : "Gawatt! Kalau si Jibrak berkokok nanti otak gua copot terus lari lari dan semua pelajaran yang gua baca pasti bakalan ilang! Huaaa... JIBRAKKK!" Panik + Kesel.

Pak Leorio (Dikasurnya) : "Jibrak.. Jibrak! Rumah ini bisa rubuh dan pulau ini akan jadi kue cucur kalau kau berkokok 3 kali sehari sesudah makan dilakukan secara teratur" Nginget nginget ilmu kedokteran + bikin puisi(?).

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke sekolah HHS dan bertemu disana Ya.. mereka ber-4 yang Abstrak semua kehidupannya, Gon dan Killua sohib sekelas yang tingkah jail dan isengnya Abstrak. Kurapika si Ketua Osis yang Pinter, Rajin, Tapi kelakuan diluar tugas Osis juga Abstrak. Leorio si Guru fisika yang berpengetahuan Abstrak kadang malah nerangin materi TIK atau Budi Pekerti ke siswa siswanya.

Killua : "Hoamm.. Aku masih Ngantuk! Ini semua karena ayammu Gon! Aku jadi bangun gini" Ngomelin Gon.

Gon : "Hehe.. maaf deh, maaf.. tapi kan kalau dia tidak menggonggong.. Eh! Maksudku berkokok kita tidak akan bangun dan akan kesiangan untuk masuk sekolah kan?"

Kurapika : "Iya.. pagi memang! Sangat pagi sampai aku berangkat sekolah jam 3 pagi begini!" ikut ngomelin Gon.

Gon : "Kan aku bilang maaf, tidak buruk juga berangkat sepagi ini, kita bisa di cap sebagai anak yang rajin kan?"

Leorio : "(Datang entah Darimana *dikeplak Leorio*) Iya rajin, tapi kalau kalian datang sepagi ini setiap hari, kalian bisa disangka maling! Bukan anak rajin"

Gon : "Lagipula.. kenapa kalian malah berangkat sekolah? Bukannya tidur lagi atau apa kek? Bikin video klip sakitnya tuh disini, atau gerogotin meja, atau uji nyali? Ha? Kenapa malah berangkat sekolah? Hayoo.. kenapa? Ayamku kan gak nyuruh kalian sekolah?"

Killua : "Karena ayammu itu kita gak bisa tidur lagi! Yaudah akhirnya aku berangkat sekolah"

Kurapika : "Kalau aku berangkat sepagi ini, karena faktor Suara ayammu yang berkokok itu, aku jadi sulit untuk kembali tidur (Bukannya sama aja ya?)"

Killua : "Tadi gua ngomong apa Kurapikaa?" Emosi.

Gon : "Tau nih, Kurapika Gesrek! Ketua Osis juga.. kalo disekolah aja, gayanya Cool"

Kurapika : "Enak aja bilang aku Gesrek! Aku cape tau bersifat Cool kayak gitu, lagipula itu bukan sifat asliku"

Leorio : "sudah sudah.. jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kalian berantem!"

Gon, Killua, Kurapika : "Hehehe... bapak lucu deh.. hehe.." ketawa Devil, mendekati pak Leorio, mengambil tali, ngeroyokin Pak Leorio.

Leorio : "Dasar Murid Durhakaaa! (Sambil diiket di tiang bendera)" Berteriak pada Gon, Killua dan Kurapika yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

Killua : "Oh iya Gon, tadi katamu Uji Nyali?"

Kurapika : "Iya, tadi kau bilang Uji nyali kan?"

Gon : "Iya, Kenapa?"

Killua : "Aku dengar sekolah ini agak angker loh dimalam hari.." Bisik bisik.

Kurapika : "Iya.. aku juga tau.. gimana kalau kita uji nyali aja?"

Gon, Killua : "Boleh tuh!" Bersemangat.

Kurapika : "Tapi pertanyaannya... Ehmm..- Uji nyali itu apa?" Pasang Muka Blo'on.

Killua : "Jadi dari tadi lu gak tau uji nyali itu apa? *Jantungan*"

Kurapika, Gon : "Gak tau.. *Geleng geleng kepala*"

Killua : "Gon juga gak tau? *Sweatdrop*" terus ngejitak kepala Kurapika dan Gon

Kurapika, Gon : "Aww.. Sakitt! Emangnya kamu tau!?" megangin kepala.

Killua : "Y4, 4Mpyu3ncH.. m4cha g!TcU3 4jH4 Gh4Ck tH40c Ch!3e? (Killua kok jadi alay sih?)"

Kurapika, Gon : "Killua, Kok kamu jadi alay?"

Killua : "Gak tau deh.. Pokoknya uji nyali itu, Hm.. Uh, Apa ya? Hmm itu.."

Kurapika : "Jangan jangan kamu gak tau lagi!"

Gon : "Iya Killua jangan Bohong!"

Killua : "Hehe.. aku juga gak tau"

Kurapika, Gon : (Jitakin Killua, Kunciin dilemari, Buang kelaut)

Killua : (merenung, gak bisa renang, pasrah, Tenggelem, Musnah Ditelan Laut, Ketemu Author dilaut)

Author : "KOK KAMU YANG DATENG SIH? BUKAN KURAPIKA!? HUEEE!" Sewot sendiri.

Killua : "Eh, Author! Suaramu pelanin! Ada ikan duyung mau melahirkan nanti keguguran(?)"

Author : "Maaf.. Maaf"

Killua : "Aku gak tau, aku sih Cuma dilempar eh ketemu situ"

Author : "Gimana kalo saat ini, kita kerjasama untuk mencapai permukaan laut?"

Killua : "Hmm.. Boleh! Ayo Kita buat Rencananya!"

Author : "Baik!"

Dan Killua dan Author pun menyusun rencana yang kalau kalian dengar pasti gak bakalan ngerti.. jadi Fic nya sampe sini dulu ya tunggu Authornya muncul lagi dibumi(Emang Authornya dimana?) Pokoknya tetap tuggu updatenya dan..

** . . . . . . ! ! ! **


	2. 2 Kembalinya Killua dan Uji Nyali diHHS

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi.

Catatan : Fic ini mengerikan, akan membuat anda susah tidur, Menjadi Paranoid, Anemia, Shock, Tubuh pucat seketika, penyumbatan pembuluh darah di otak, Flu, Batuk, Pilek, Tipus, Jantungan, Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga (Loh, Loh? Menjerumus kemana mana) *Digebukin Masa* karena fic ini Garing dan Gaje nya LUAAARR BINASAAAAAAA! HUAHAHAHA.. *Ditangkep petugas RSJ* (Maaf, Pasien yang kabur dari RSJ ini, Abaikan), Yo! Enjoy yaa..

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like? Don't Read, RnR Please.. Please!<strong>

**Anak dibawah umur, jangan baca! Nanti mimpi buruk selama 6 tahun (Gak nyadar diri)**

**Untuk yang masih nekat mau baca fic paling mengerikan didunia ini, Author hanya bisa mengucapkan ~Happy Reading~**

**o****oO****O****Oo****o**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuriko-Chan : Ini lanjutanya. Hahaha.. Gomen gomen. author sangat sangat ngaret sekali Updatenya. itu karena Author sangat sibuk dengan tugas tugas K-13 yang sangat menumpuk *Curhat*. Nee, Makasih ya. udah mau baca dan Review Fanfic Author yang gaje dan garing ini :3 Arigatou!<strong>

**2. Kembalinya Killua dan Uji Nyali Di HHS**

Gon memandang Kurapika dan mengedip ngedipkan matanya (Dua matanya loh, kalo satu kaya orang cileur gitu istilah sundanya). Saat Kurapika menoleh kearah Gon, Gon cepat cepat membuang muka dari Kurapika, Namun saat pandangan Kurapika kembali kedepan, Gon kembali memandanginya, Kurapika pun bingung apa yang dipikirkan temannya ini. Lama lama Ketua Osis kita ini risih dengan pandangan tersebut dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Gon melakukan itu padanya. Saat Gon mulai memandangnya lagi Kurapika langsung menatap Gon.

Kurapika : "Apa sih?" Tanya Kurapika kesal.

Gon : "Anu.. itu..-"

Kurapika : "Apa?"

Gon : "Killua ditinggal sendiri?" dengan wajah polosnya.

Kurapika : "Ngg.. *Sweetdrop* *Jatuh dari tangga* *Pingsan* *Bangun lagi* *Nyamperin Gon* *Ngobrol lagi* (OK! Jujur, Saya juga bingung arti kata kata diatas) yaudah, ayo Kita susulin! Lagi pula masih jam setengah 4, masih 4 jam 30 menit lagi kita masuk sekolah" menatap Gon dengan tatapan Ini-Semua-Karena-Ayamu-Tau!

Akhirnya pun mereka keluar HHS untuk mengambil kembali Killua dari laut.

Gon : "Pika-San! Jalannya pelan pelan ya.. Aku takut.."

Kurapika : "Ayolah, jangan memangilku seperti itu, lagipula tidak ada hal yang harus kau takuti disini kan?"

Gon : "Tapi aku takut.."

Kurapika : "Aku bilang tidak ada yang harus ditaku..-" Kata katanya berhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok anak kecil berlari melewati Koridor kelas X yang gelap diiringi suara tawanya yang menggema di HHS.

Gon : "Kurapika itu kan.. *Nengok ke Kurapika* Eh! Kurapika!?" Gon kaget ketika melihat Kurapika sudah hilang entah kemana, Ia pun celingak celinguk sendiri dan mendapati kurapika berlari menjauh dan menuju gerbang keluar HHS sambil teriak teriak "Toloong! Ada ketan! (Loh?)"

Kurapika : "Hueh! Apa aku masih dikejar? *Celingukan* Fuah.. syukurlah" Ucapnya lega.

Gon : "KURAPIKA! Gimana sih? Katanya gak perlu takut.. Kok aku malah ditinggal sendiri?" Protes Gon.

Kurapika : "Maaf, Maaf.. yasudah ayo kita pergi ke laut tempat kita buang killua" lalu merekapun memulai perjalanan ke lautan.

Sementara dilautan..

Killua : "Haduuh.. mana sih temen temen gua? Lama banget? Apa mereka udah gak peduli sama gua? HUUAAAAAA! MEREKA JAHAAT!"

Author : "Killua! Jangan nangis nanti ikan duyungnya keguguran loh!"

Killua : "Tapi aku sedih Author!"

Author : "Eh! Nasib kita tuh sama, udahlah tunggu aja mereka dateng, lagipula, rencana yang kita susun gak ada yang berhasil"

Mau tau rencana yang disusun oleh Killua dan Author?. Pertama, Ngajakin Ikan Teri makan malem terus minta bantuan untuk sampe ke permukaan, Terinya gak kuat dan malah kabur. Ke-2. Nyusun batu batuan karang jadi tangga biar sampe ke permukaan, Karangnya dibawa kabur sama putri duyung. Ke-3. Memberi makan Ikan Hiu agar bisa diajak Kompromi, Malah Killua dan Author yang dianggap makanan, Killua dan Authorpun kabur. (Ya, kira kira itu rencanannya, yang mereka berinama TriKaburMetri.)

Kembali ke Kurapika dan Gon..

Kurapika : "Hmm.. Gon cari Killua di bawah Batu karang, siapa tau nyelip nyelip gitu"

Gon : "Iya! Killua kemana kau?.." sambil mencari Killua.

Killua : "Aku disini Gon" *Sambil susah payah memanjat rumput laut untuk sampai ke darat*

Gon : "Whoa! Killua! Kau.. masih hidup?" dengan tampang Blo'on.

Killua : "*Keluar dari laut dengan ajaibnya* Yaiyalah..!" Ngejitak kepala Gon.

Gon : "Sakitt tauuuuu!"

Kurapika : "Terus, siapa yang sama kamu itu?" Nunjuk Author

Author : "Saya..? saya.. hmm.. *Terdiam Sejenak* saya Author fic ini! *Dengan Bangganya*" Berharap mereka terkagum kagum terutama Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Oh ini Authornya, Ngapain disini? Bukannya bikin Fic yang bener, malah fic gaje kayak gini! UDAH SANA PERGI!" ngelempar Author.

Author : "HUUEEEEEEE! Yang aku harapkan malah sebaliknya!" Nangis nangis.

Kembali ke Cerita..

Kurapika : "Sudah, Ayo kembali kesekolah"

Killua, Gon : "Haii! (Baik!)" bersamaan.

Kurapika : "Jadi, ada yang udah tau belum uji nyali itu apa?"

Gon : "Gak tau deh.."

Killua : "Hehe.. aku udah tau dong!"

Kurapika, Gon : "Apa?!"

Killua : "Uji Nyali itu suatu sebutan orang Indonesia untuk kegiatan bertahan di suatu tempat yang angker dan banyak 'Nanikanya' gitu.. aku tau dari Author gila dan gaje tadi.." Kata Killua dengan Nada berbisik.

Kurapika, Gon : "Oh, Iya iya.. *Ngangguk Ngangguk*"

Killua : "Terus, kita jadi uji nyali?"

Kurapika : "Iya dong, HARUS!"

Gon : "Ah! Kurapika tadi saja meninggalkanku!"

Kurapika : "Ngg.. maaf, itu kan keadaan darurat"

Killua : "Yasudah, ayo kita kembali ke HHS, dan melihat tempat yang strategis buat Uji Nyali, Oh iya, Kita juga harus minta maaf sama pak Leorio!"

Kurapika, Gon : "Huaapaaaaa? (Baca : Apa)"

Killua : "Iya! Biar kita bisa Uji Nyali bareng sama dia"

Kurapika : "Tapi buat apa? Dia kan gak guna?"

Gon : "Iya, dia pasti gak mau"

Killua : "Makanya, kita bujuk dia.. Dia masih berguna kok! Kalo hantu di HHS ini minta Tumbal, Kita kasih aja dia buat jadi tumbalnya! Betul gak?" Bersemangat.

Kurapika, Gon : "Wahhhh.. Betul betul!"

Mereka pun kembali kesekolah dan melihat Pak Leorio masih Tersangkut di Tiang bendera.

Leorio : "Heiii! Kalian! Lepaskan sayaa!"

Kurapika : "Tapi kita punya syarat!"

Leorio ; "Apa tuh?"

Killua : "Bapak harus memaafkan Kita"

Leorio : "Yasudah.. Iya, iya bapak maafkan! Tapi lepaskan bapak!"

Gon : "Dan bapak juga harus ikut uji nyali bareng kita di HHS!"

Leorio : "Huaaa! Gak mau!"

Killua : "Yaudah gak akan kami lepasin"

Leorio : "Iya iya iya! Saya akan ikut Uji Nyali!"

Kurapika : "Nah gitu dong pak"

Merekapun melepaskan Ikatan tali tersebut.  
>Setelah mereka melepaskan Ikatan tali dari Pak Leorio ..<p>

Leorio : "Jadi, kapan Uji Nyalinya?"

Kurapika : "Malem Minggu aja! Kayaknya lebih Horor deh buat Jomblo kayak.. hehehe" melirik pak Leorio.

Leorio : "Apa maksudmu? Saya bisa memecat kamu dari jabatan sebagai ketua Osis loh!" Ancam pak Leorio.

Kurapika : "I don't Care! I love it! (Nyanyi)"

Killua, Gon : "Orang ini, beneran yah.. Gilanya" nunjuk kurapika

Leorio : "Biarin saya jomblo! Saya tuh masih muda tau, saya gak kayak anak jaman sekarang yang kecil kecil udah pacaran" Ceramah.

Kurapika, Killua, Gon : "Nnggg... *Sweetdrop*" Bukan karena mendengar kata _'Kecil kecil udah pacaran'_ namun karena mendengar kata _'saya tuh masih muda tau'_ dari mulut Pak Leorio.

Leorio : "Yaudah, sekarang mau kalian kalian ini apa?"

GonKillKura : "UJI NYALIII!" Serentak.

Leorio : "OK! Kita mulai besok kan? Malam minggu?"

GonkillKura : "YAAA!"

Leorio : "Sekarang, kalian sekolah dulu deh! Udah jam 7, 1 jam lagi masuk, ngapain dulu gitu, kerjain PR atau apapun itu"

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pergi ke kelas masing masing..

.

.

tO bE cONTENYUUU~

* * *

><p>Huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini! Ganbate Nee Kurami-Chan! *Nyemangatin diri sendiri karena gak ada yang nyemangatin* Terus baca yaa.. Author minta maaf sebesar besarnya kalau ada hal hal yang tidak berkenan dihati para Readers! OK Deh, sampai disini dulu.. Tunggu Chapter 3 nya ya! Daannn...<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE. . . ! ! !**


End file.
